


Heart of Gold

by violetstorm



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstorm/pseuds/violetstorm
Summary: Asch, do you trust me or not?





	1. Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what i was doing with this where i went with this what the plot is forgive me for ooc-ness
> 
> I'll dedicate this work to my *dear* friend. You know who you are. :>  
> They were the one to help me name the work ("happy story for once" was the old title they gave the work though :V) and they were the one complaining that I apparently "didn't write enough happy stories" and "my stories make [them] *so* sad" so here. take this happy story.
> 
> Enjoy~!

It was a store tucked away into an alleyway in the streets of Chesedonia, a hidden gem. Natalia had waltzed in, desperate to steal a break from the sweltering heat outdoors. Inside, it was dark, pleasantly cool and  _ quiet,  _ not a person in sight, save for the storeowner, who was more focused on rearranging wares at the back of the store.

Necklaces, bracelets, brooches, and jewelry of all kinds were creating a colourful mosaic on a table in the midst of the dull yellows and browns known as Chesedonia. Brushing aside her bangs, Natalia peered closer, focusing on a simple gold choker, woven delicately into a fine braid. The price meant nothing to her, as a princess, but she had no right to be spending the party’s funds on lavish, unnecessary goods.

Even so, Natalia couldn’t, wouldn’t drag her attention away from the choker, reaching out to touch it. Instantly, there were footsteps behind her and Natalia withdrew her hand in a hurry, whirling around, an apology already falling from her lips, expecting to see the storeowner there, ready to scold her for touching the jewelry.

It wasn’t the storeowner. Natalia saw black, red and then, green eyes carefully regarding her, all-too familiar.

“Asch?”

“What are you doing here?” Asch didn’t bother with a greeting. “Haven’t you heard? The God-Generals have been spotted around Chesedonia lately. If they find you…”

“Don’t worry, they won’t,” Natalia reassured. “We’re just stopping here briefly to meet with Astor.” Seeing Asch’s dubious expression, Natalia continued. “He isn’t available right now. I thought I might take a look around the stores.”

“Alone?”

“Anise knows where I am. Besides, I hardly think any of the God-Generals will find me here. I’m safe, Asch. What about you? You need to be cautious around the God-Generals as well.”

Asch casted a glance towards the door of the store. “I’m just one person; it’s easier for me to travel undetected. Even if they found me, I could handle myself in a fight.”

“And you believe that we—  _ I  _ can’t?”

“Shouldn’t you be focused on other things right now?”

Always avoiding questions. Natalia pursed her lips and with more attitude than necessary, turned her back to Asch. “You’re right, I  _ should  _ be focusing on other things right now.” At first, Natalia was delighted to see Asch, but now, she was through with his cryptic words, dodgy answers and one-word responses.

Oh, Asch had good reason to worry— fighting the God-Generals was no walk in the park —but  _ honestly _ , the constant doubt was wearing Natalia down, bit by bit. Duty, duty,  _ duty.  _ Natalia loved her duties as a princess, but saving the world got exhausting at times. Even she deserved a bit of a break, a concept the others had to teach her.

Asch shifted from spot to spot. A deep breath, and another. Seconds, long seconds, passed uneasily as Natalia kept her gaze trained on the jewelry.

“...Sorry,” Asch muttered. “I didn’t mean to interrogate you.”

Sorry? Asch said  _ sorry?  _ Out-loud? This must be a dream, one of those mirages Chesedonia’s deserts were so famous for. Ah, but this was real, impossibly so. Of course, that didn’t mean Natalia was going to let Asch off  _ that  _ easily.

“Asch, it would do you no harm to put more faith in us. In me.”

“I know you’ll be alright, but…” Asch huffed, running a hand through his air.  _ (No, Natalia was certainly not staring.) _

“But?”

“Nobody can afford to waste time slacking off if I—  _ we  _ want to stop Van.”

“Of course I wish to stop Van! Are you worried that I’m straying from our goal?”

“No,” Asch said, lying about as well as the Fon Master did. Which was to say,  _ terribly.  _

“Asch, do you trust me or not?” Natalia’s voice was growing louder with each question, uncaring that she was now the one doing the interrogation. She inched towards Asch, closer and closer, until they were barely inches apart, all the while feeling like she was miles away from him. “You say that you do, but then you turn around and try to do everything on your own and start questioning me and…”

Asch’s eyes slid to the door, to Natalia, then somewhere off to the side— anything but Natalia. “Natalia, I— I’m not… look,” a sigh. “I  _ do  _ trust you, it’s just… hard to.”

“You’ve been alone all your life.” Natalia gently reached for Asch’s hand. “But you don’t have to be alone anymore, Asch. We’re here for you, all of us, whether you realize it or not. And… I’m here for you.”

“I’ll… keep that in mind.”

“ I know it’s hard to trust us but… try, will you? For me?” Natalia grasped Asch’s arm, feeling rigid muscle underneath his clothes, clothes that covered scars, scars and how Natalia wished she was there to have healed them all away the moment they appeared.

“Yeah… I will. I’ll try,” Asch said, and he finally met Natalia’s eyes, flitting to her lips for a heartbeat. “...Thank you, Natalia.” He raised one hand to brush Natalia’s hair from her face as he leaned forward. Heat bubbled in Natalia’s chest as she did the same, coming closer, closer, until she could feel his breath on her lips and—

“Natalia? Nataliaaa!”

They jumped apart as if shocked, Natalia’s heart fluttering a mile a minute. Anise. That was Anise’s voice. Asch’s hand left her face as he backed off and Natalia took steady breaths, trying her best to will down the blush in her cheeks.

“She’s… Anise is looking for me,” Natalia stated, blindingly obvious, but her mind was incapable of any rational thought, only thinking about Asch, what they were  _ so close to doing…  _ If there was one thing comforting, it was that Anise hadn’t actually seen them  _ kiss—  _ she would have teased her about it for  _ weeks.  _ Or it would have been all worth it, dealing with Anise’s teasing in exchange for a kiss.

“You should… you should go. You’ve been gone a while.”  _ They’re probably worried about you _ was left unsaid.  _ I don’t mind making them wait a bit  _ was also left unsaid by Natalia.

“I will. Asch, be careful and… trust me, okay?”

“Alright. And… sorry again about earlier.”

“Think nothing of it.” Natalia waved him off. Asch hesitated for a bit, opening his mouth, and ending up saying nothing. Anise’s growing, urgent cries stopped Natalia from questioning Asch, however, and she left the store, walking back into Chesedonia’s scalding heat, feeling colder than ever before.

* * *

 

Apparently, Astor was not available to meet with, for whatever reason. Tomorrow, he said, and the party decided on staying in an inn for the night. Come morning, Natalia was the first awake, intent on taking a walk through Chesedonia before the sun became too strong. And, admittedly, she thought that a walk would help her sort through the previous day’s encounter of Asch, which had been replaying in her mind the entire night.

She walked down the stairs to the lobby of the inn, where only the innkeeper was. Half-asleep, they had their head on their desk, only raising it to regard Natalia through lidded eyes. They blinked once, twice, then jumping up as they seemed to realize Natalia, eyes gone wide.

“Ah, you’re the girl!” They motioned for Natalia to come closer, and began rummaging around in their desk. “C’mere, I have something for you.”

Confusion and curiosity propelled Natalia forward, along with an underlying sense of fear. If they recognized her and word got out that the princess of Kimlasca was wandering around… Well, the God-Generals wouldn’t have to do much searching after that.

“Something for me?”

“Yes,” the innkeeper said, still searching. “There was a boy, he came here last night and gave me something… told me to give it to a girl who he described as looking exactly like you.”

“A… boy?”

“Red hair, dressed like one of the Oracle knights, angry expression… you know him?”

_ Asch!  _ “I do! What did he leave for me?”

From the drawer, the innkeeper brandished a gold choker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asch you emotionally constipated shit pls be nicer to ur gf
> 
> (If you want an alternate ending, I'd advise you to check out chapter 2. Hint, hint, it's the "good" ending~!)


	2. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternate ending follows the first half of the story and only branches out right at the kiss... hint hint~
> 
> Here ya go, friend. I gave you the stuff you wanted. I expect my money by tomorrow! :>

“Yeah… I will. I’ll try,” Asch said, and he finally met Natalia’s eyes, flitting to her lips for a heartbeat. “...Thank you, Natalia.” He raised one hand to brush Natalia’s hair from her face as he leaned forward. Heat bubbled in Natalia’s chest as she did the same, coming closer, closer, until she could feel his breath on her lips, until she felt their lips clash together.

Their kiss was not like what Natalia had ever heard of or read before— it was better, for nothing could have prepared Natalia for the softness of Asch’s lips, the tenderness with which he kissed, as if she were made of porcelain, the faint taste of an Apple Gel on his tongue making Natalia’s head spin with a gleeful dizziness.

Asch broke apart for air, and Natalia grabbed at his tabard, greedily pulling him closer, needing  _ more,  _ kissing him with more force than before, faster than before, desperate to give Asch kisses for every year, day,  _ hour  _ they spent apart. Asch stepped back, steadying himself and Natalia followed, hearing a deep moan from the back of Asch’s throat as his hands roamed Natalia’s body, memorizing every curve.

A blush found its way to Natalia’s cheeks and she wondered, if only for a second, if it was reckless to be doing  _ this  _ in public, where gossipers would have a field day, but,  _ oh,  _ Asch’s hands were on the back of her head, fingers woven into her hair, and Natalia couldn’t care less, couldn’t care about anything but  _ Asch _ .

“Natalia,” Asch breathed, voice heavy, hesitating for a moment, then seeming to think better of it, letting a kiss speak the words he wanted to say. They kissed, again and again, Asch completely forgiven and Natalia completely smitten. She didn’t know just how long they were there, entwined in each other’s arms, but she knew it wasn’t long enough— then again she wasn’t sure if an eternity would be enough.

“Natalia? Nataliaaa!”

They jumped apart as if shocked, Natalia’s heart fluttering a mile a minute. A shrill voice, high-pitched, girly, so unlike Asch’s. Anise. That was Anise’s voice. Asch’s hand left her face as he backed off and Natalia took steady breaths, trying her best to will down the blush in her cheeks.

“She’s… Anise is looking for me,” Natalia stated, blindingly obvious, but her mind was incapable of any rational thought, only thinking,  _ “Oh Yulia, what was I just doing?” _

“You should… you should go. You’ve been gone a while.”  _ They’re probably worried about you _ was left unsaid.  _ I don’t mind making them wait a bit  _ was also left unsaid by Natalia. She raised a finger to her lips, wet and still tasting of Asch, his touch still lingering on her skin.

“I will. Asch, be careful and… trust me, okay?”

“Alright. And… sorry again about earlier.”

“Think nothing of it.” Natalia waved him off and pondered a thought for a moment, wondered what Asch’s reaction would be if she were to… Oh, Natalia was being foolish— being worried about a tiny kiss after she just spent the past… however many minutes locking lips with Asch in a public store, no less. In one swift move, Natalia pecked Asch’s cheek, smiling the entire time. “Until we meet again.”

* * *

 

Apparently, Astor was not available to meet with, for whatever reason. Tomorrow, he said, and the party decided on staying in an inn for the night. Come morning, Natalia was the first awake, intent on taking a walk through Chesedonia before the sun became too strong. And, admittedly, she thought that a walk would help her sort through the previous day’s encounter of Asch, which had been replaying in her mind the entire night.

She walked down the stairs to the lobby of the inn, where only the innkeeper was. Half-asleep, they had their head on their desk, only raising it to regard Natalia through lidded eyes. They blinked once, twice, then jumping up as they seemed to realize Natalia, eyes gone wide.

“Ah, you’re the girl!” They motioned for Natalia to come closer, and began rummaging around in their desk. “C’mere, I have something for you.”

Confusion and curiosity propelled Natalia forward, along with an underlying sense of fear. If they recognized her and word got out that the princess of Kimlasca was wandering around… Well, the God-Generals wouldn’t have to do much searching after that.

“Something for me?”

“Yes,” the innkeeper said, still searching. “There was a boy, he came here last night and gave me something… told me to give it to a girl who he described as looking exactly like you.”

“A… boy?”

“Red hair, dressed like one of the Oracle knights, angry expression… you know him?”

_ Asch!  _ “I do! What did he leave for me?”

From the drawer, the innkeeper brandished a gold choker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that this is the first time i've ever actually written a kiss. is it too cheesy? could be more drawn out? too drawn out? I don't knooow~


End file.
